Doggo
by Gomes
Summary: SJ. Just take a breath. Now imagine it your last. -ChapterSix-
1. Chapter 1

Title: Doggo  
Author: Gomes  
Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: ...probably but nothing concrete.  
Warnings: sexual themes  
Summary: "Just take a breath. Now imagine it your last."  
Disclaimer: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

* * *

Doggo.  
adverb. quietly in concealment.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the slip-slides of their tunneled travels, she shifted unceremoniously, causing an imbalance in her stance. Once her body broke through the ice-blue liquid, she braced herself for impact. Her shoulder connected with the gravel, followed by her hip, knee, feet and then head. She let out a silent moan, cringing inwardly as her gun was jabbed harshly into her stomach, bruising ribs and stealing her breath. 

"Easy there, Carter."

She allowed herself to be rolled onto her back, her gun strap easily removed from around her neck. She placed her hands on the bottom of her rib cage, allowing them to take on a hypnotic rubbing motion that soothed and allowed her mind to wander from the aches that now throbbed in various places of her body.

"Y'okay?" Jack glanced at his second-in-command, putting her gun down beside her. He glanced up at his other two team members, silently signaling them to secure the perimeter even though the MALP had offered no visual threat. "Carter?" Kneeling down beside her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently kneading them. One thumb lightly brushed the smooth expanse of her neck, secretly rewarding both the giver and receiver.

Eyes still closed, she exhaled softly, sound being carried on the shallow breath of air the forced him to lean closer. Ear to mouth, he shivered slightly as he felt her warm breath tickle the sensitive skin.

"Embarrassing."

He let out a small chuckle, extending his hand. "C'mon. I promise not to judge your ever graceful movements, Carter."

She took his hand and stood up slowly, hands returning to her bruised ribs. She kept her eyes closed, head tilted back slightly. She rolled her shoulders, working the aches to a dull as she exhaled loudly.

Jack absently picked up her gun, eyes unabashedly observing her form through his shades. Body stretched, he could easily imagine her naked form beneath her BDUs, skin glistening - forbidden thoughts that hid behind guarded eyes and, as he glanced down, strategically placed accessory belt. He handed her the weapon, and motioned her to join the other two.

She walked slightly behind him, her injuries now in the back of her mind. Sam took in the lush environment. She observed the medley of different trees and plants, all surviving in the same area. "Interesting how all these different specimens of plant-life can survive under one climate, Sir." She walked backwards, eyes always searching for any signs of movement or threat. "There are cacti, palm trees, oaks and maple leafs all clumped together over there. Almost as if they were taken from their respective homes and deposited here. But how are they surviving in the same climate?" She did a double take, pointing towards another clump of nature. "Bamboo and lichens coexisting together as if they were joint at the hip! Sir, this is incredible! There must be something in the air, or the soil...or -" She bumped into Jack, turning and smiling apologetically. "Why the sudden stop, sir?"

Jack paused, head tilted downwards. "Thought I heard something...or saw something..." He trailed off, looking towards the east, where the dense forest literally painted the horizon. The Sun cast shadows, looking towards the wind for aid as the branches and leaves danced and swayed with trickery.

She glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the forest. She opened her mouth to comment when Daniel and Teal'c called them over to the small rural-like village that lay nestled in a crescent-moon of plant-life.

Sam and Jack jogged, meeting up with the other two. "Any signs of human life?" Jack asked, eyes scanning the area.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, at one point yes but at this point...no." Daniel shrugged. "If you look around, sure life could definitely be supported, though I still haven't found any trace of animal life -"

"That is true, O'Neill. Both DanielJackson and I have yet to find any excrements to prove that animal creatures have once inhabited this land."

Jack nodded, still looking around. "Maybe they're so advanced, they got all their animals potty-trained." He reasoned, though illogically. He walked towards the center of the village, spying a hut with an open archway. He glanced at the other huts, all of them pointing towards the center of the village. He nodded towards the door, watching as Sam readied her gun and stealthily walked towards the opening. Teal'c took the other side of the door and Daniel merely stood, pretending to hold his gun in a combative manner. Jack grinned, rolling his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder, another movement catching his attention, but was greeted with a stilled view. He glanced towards the fountain, only now hearing the trickling of the water. Walking over to structure, his eyes took in the long columns that adorned the large fountain as his mind tried to remember whether the fountain had been running when they had arrived in the village.

"Corinthian columns, caryatides holding them up...looks Ancient Greek," Daniel mumbled, causing Jack to jump slightly.

Jack sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm too old for this. It was supposed to be our down time but nooo, you and Carter wanted to come check out P3X-12-buckle-my-shoe." He grumbled, putting his glasses back on.

"P3X-173..." Daniel began, but his voice died down after his commanding officer shook his head and walked away.

"I need a vacation," he sighed aloud, looking down at the ever-inviting water. He reached into his belt-pack, taking out a small bottle filled with little strips. He dipped one of the strips in the water and held it up to eye-level. "Aaaand it's not acid. Good." He tossed the strip on the ground and dipped his hand in the water, cupping the liquid and splashing it all over his face. He was about to take a small drink when a sound startled him. He glanced back at the hut, noticing Daniel wandering in. Stepping up on the small ledge that circled the fountain, he placed a hand flat on one of the columns. He pressed his ear to the cool cement, eyes softly closed and ears ever alert. A whisper reached his ears, and he frowned, unsure whether it was actually an audible sound or his over-active imagination fooling his mind. Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his back and he tumbled into the shallow fountain, landing hard on his stomach and forearms. He quickly turned on his back and sat up, gun ready and aimed. He glanced around quickly, standing up and moving heavily through the water.

"Sir?" He turned, aiming his gun at the captain, who quickly put her hands up in defense. "Easy there, Sir."

"Carter." He sighed, easing his gun away from her and running a hand through his now wet hair.

"Graceful." She commented, knowing she was bordering on insubordination. She gave him a secret smile, pleased when he snorted softly.

"Doesn't count when you push me, Carter. Seriously, no fooling around." He stepped out of the fountain, shaking the excess water out of his now unruly hair.

"Um, I...I didn't push you in, Sir."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Carter. We'll just omit this 'splish-splash-good-time' fun from our report, shall we?" He remarked, peeling off his BDUs from his skin.

"Sir, I was in one of the huts with Daniel and Teal'c. We found something...unusual and I came to get you." Sam answered, the smile no longer on her face, but confusion now present.

"Well, did you see anybody? One of the locals maybe? I mean, there _have_ to be people living here, Carter." He nodded towards a large cauldron that sat proudly about a now-dying fire. "There are signs of life..."

"There_were_ signs of life," Sam corrected him.

He eyed her uneasily. "What do you mean?"

She paused and took a small breath. "Sir, I came out just in time to see you tumble into the fountain. If someone had pushed you, I would have seen them complete the action or run away to say the least."

He nodded. "So what do you mean, _'were_ signs of life' and why is this place so damn creepy?" He spun around, sure he heard some rustling in the woods that surrounded the village. He was about to take a couple of steps towards the small cluster of exotic flowers when something shiny on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a large onyx ring. The outside of the shape was irregular but as he held up the ring to the sun, he noticed the perfect circle on the inside of the piece of jewelry. His eyes fell to the floor, noticing small footprints in the sand. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the pain and the concerned vocalizations of his teammate and friend. Crawling beside the footprints, he found that they lead all the way up to the exact spot where he was standing before gravity had taken its toll. He got up, pocketed the ring and dusted off his still-wet BDUs, annoyed at the sand still clinging on to his pants. He leaned over the edge of the fountain and wet his hands and face again.

Sam pretended to look elsewhere but she couldn't deny her eyes the pleasure of wandering over to her colonel's firm buttocks. She had almost memorized the exact shape it took, in each specific situation. She just wanted to reach out and feel, massage the strong muscles.

He jerked up turning on his heel, hand on his right cheek. "Carter! That was a little out of line!" He stared at her, eyes wide.

She glanced up at him, afraid that she had been caught staring at her superior. "Oh I..." Mouth slightly ajar, she couldn't help fight the blush that reddened her cheeks, hand tightening on her gun. "Sir, I was just looking -"

" - c'mon Carter. You did more than look. I say that was a full out feel -"

" - excuse me, Sir?" She boldly interrupted his interruption. "As in...cop a feel?"

He chewed on his bottom lip, assessing the situation. His eyes darted from her distance from him to her hands tightly clutching her gun close to her body. "Let me guess...you didn't touch my ass."

"No sir."

He sighed, letting his head fall back. "And you didn't see nor hear anyone."

"...no sir."

"Great." He sighed, picking up his gun and slinging it around his neck and shoulder. "What the hell is going on in this place?"

Sam swallowed hard, averting her eyes as Jack walked beside her. "That's what I came to tell you about." She pointed towards one of the huts, directing him there. "You are right Sir. Up until recently, and I can take a calculated guess as to _very_ recently, there has been human life on this planet. The reason why the MALP probe didn't pick anything up, why _we_ didn't find anything," she continued, holding open a curtain to the largest hut in the village, "is because of this."

Jack walked in, eyes taking in all of the bodies, placed comfortably on rows and rows of cots. "Alive?"

"No pulse." Daniel responded, looking away from the writings on the walls. "From what I discern, through these images on the wall, is that this place is known as _Asar-Neb-Djebu_." He placed two fingers on his lips, in deep contemplation of the images and writings on the wall. "When the time comes, when threat is at its highest, their spirits will leave their bodies, protected by _Djebu_." Daniel paused, looking at all the rows of bodies. "It's a - "

" - a cult," Jack interrupted, "we stumbled upon a group of whackos! This is just great." He sighed, heading towards the door. "Let's go."

"Sir, I think we can still learn something from these people. I mean, if not, just by studying the environment. It's an...oddity." Sam pleaded with her superior. "Just a few more hours, Sir."

He turned to face her, his stern look softening in a moment of weakness. "Fine. I'll be by the gate. Two hours or I'm leaving without you."

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled, ignoring his empty threat.

"Yah, yah yah." He waved his hand, dismissing her as he made his way to the gate.

Sam turned, ready to instruct the other two on what to collect. She paused, taking in the silent stares of her teammates. "What?"

Daniel offered her a half-smile, teasing in its intent. "Right, like you don't have him eating out of the palm of your hand." He raised his voice, in vain imitation of his blonde companion, "oh please Sir! We wish to stay longer!" He then dropped his voice to a comical interpretation of their colonel. "Oh Samantha. Anything you desire!"

She cocked her head to the side, letting out a small chuckle. "It's all in the eyelashes, Danny," she jested, stepping outside to get some soil samples.

"Does DanielJackson really believe that O'Neill grants wishes to those with exceptionally long hairs on their eyelids?" Teal'c asked, respectfully walking through the rows of bodies. He reached down, checking the pulse of a small boy. "His body is cold." He stated, looking at all the other bodies. "It seems no harm has come of them. Perhaps a solution ingested has taken their lives." He checked the child's arms, neck and even legs for any abrasions. "There are no marks. There has been no abuse."

Daniel took a few more pictures of the walls, and glanced around the large, circular hut. "Seems like this to be the town hall. Maybe the sacrificial chambers. A lot of times, to reach divinity, one must give up the perishable body in order to reach that imperishability."

"Does DanielJackson know what could have caused them all to...perish at the same time?"

Daniel shrugged. "Well, usually they drink a solution - something that won't tarnish their bodies, their...vessels."

"But there are no cups, no evidence of such solutions," Teal'c noted, causing Daniel to look around.

"We'll get Sam to take a blood sample," Daniel stated, distracted by the small bookcase that lay at one end.

"Should we just not take a body?"

Daniel turned around, putting his hands up in defense. "No no nonono." He shook his head, taking a relieved breath upon seeing that the Jaffa had not removed nor moved a body yet. "Teal'c, us moving a body would be like digging up someone's grave and moving their body without permission. It's technically a federal offense, if I'm not mistaken." He pondered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"But there is no one here to seek for permission." Teal'c stated, staring intently at his friend.

"True. But whether we agree with the methods or not, it was still a sacrificial ritual. It's still sacred, Teal'c."

"I understand, DanielJackson. Perhaps the people of this world wanted their vessels to remain where they had left them." He looked around, eyes taking in each and every body. "Perhaps there is still purpose in their place."

Daniel nodded, not bothering to look up, though secretly considering the Jaffa's words. "Very poetic, Teal'c. Maybe you have the bittersweet tortured soul of an artist, inside of you."

The Jaffa cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised in question.

He let out a chuckle. "Never mind, Teal'c. Never mind." He nodded a greeting to Sam, standing up with several books in hand.

"Hey Sam. Think you can nab a blood sample from one of these people? We figured we'd leave the bodies here, especially seeing as it was some kind of ritual. We don't want to disturb the dead."

"Transitionners," she corrected him, giving him a lopsided smile.

"Right. Transitionners."

Silence fell upon them as the two men watched Sam extract some blood from one of the victims. She shook her head. "Bone dry." She paused, head tilted downwards in contemplation. "We have cauldrons sitting on recent fires, food still on tables. There should still be blood in their systems, unless they all drank something that, I don't know, dried them up?" She thought of cutting one of them, of breaking the skin to see if any blood would show, but decided against disturbing them any further. She looked at the empty syringe and recapped it, placing it in a sealed bag. She headed towards the door. "Let's join the colonel, even though he is the oh-so-patient type," she cracked, holding the curtain open for the other two.

"His sarcasm is definitely rubbing off on you Sam. Am I going to have to separate you to from now on?" Daniel teased, falling in step with her. He suddenly stumbled forward, the books falling out of his hand and onto the sandy ground. "Teal'c. Why did you push me?"

"I'm afraid I did not come into contact with you, DanielJackson. Perhaps if you had carried less books and watched where you were going, you wouldn't have tripped." Teal'c replied calmly, offering just the right amount of texture in his voice to certify his sincerity.

"I felt someone push me, guys. I'm not imagining this." Daniel got up and began to pick up the books that he took. He held them close to his chest, looking around.

"The colonel had that same experience, Daniel. He claimed that someone pushed him into the fountain," Sam explained, her brow furrowed. She looked around, glancing towards an area where she could have sworn she had seen movement. "This place is creeping me out."

The three arrived at the gate to find the colonel sitting there, motionless. Sam walked up, smiling softly to herself as she noted he had fallen asleep. She fought back the urge to yell in his ear that they were under attack by hoards of Goa'ulds and instead placed a hand on his shoulder, rousing him. She glanced up, looking at the two worriedly. "Sir?" She shook him again, her force pushing him onto his back. "Sir?" She dropped to her knees, placing her ear next to his mouth. "He's not breathing!"

Daniel nodded to Teal'c, silently telling him to start dialing home. He rushed to Sam's side, picking up her discarded gun as well as the colonel's.

Sam unzipped his flak-jacket and unbuttoned the top buttons of his BDUs. She crossed one hand over the other, and placed it on his chest, roughly pumping his chest. "C'mon sir...please." Fingers gently parted his mouth as she placed her lips over his, breathing life into him. If she could, she realized that she would transfer her last breath of air for him. "Sir!" A tear splashed on his cheek and she angrily swiped at it. "Sir." She continued to alternate between mouth-to-mouth and pumping his chest. "Jack, please."

"Sam," Daniel stopped her with his words, motioning her to step back.

She shook her head, hands still connected to his chest, mouth still near his. "We can save him, Daniel." She pressed her lips against his again, this time only a sob traveling into his body.

Teal'c gently pushed her aside, picking up Jack. "Perhaps we can help O'Neill back at SGC, captain Carter."

She held on to Jack's limp hand, her other covering her mouth as she tried to hide her whimpers. She stepped into the gate, her stomach uneasy.

–TBC–


	2. Chapter 2

Sam fell to her knees as she came through the gate, twisting around to see it disengage soon after. She watched as Daniel called for a medic before her eyes jumped to that of the Colonel's body. She reached out, grabbing his cold hand, squeezing it as she vainly waited for some reaction from him.

Teal'c placed him on the stretcher and turned to the nurse, watching as he set up an IV and heart monitor. "I believe such actions are useless at this time. O'Neill has been without life for much too long."

She tilted her head back, looking upwards as if in search of answers. Escaped tears lined the side of her face as she grieved silently as the heart monitor confirmed the Jaffa's analysis. She bowed her head as they pulled a white sheet, covering Jack's body from head to toe. Her eyes met the sad ones of the General, knowing that despite his tough exterior, the older man did hold a soft spot for her commanding officer. She looked up just in time to see Daniel's disappearing form as he exited the room, knowing that he was affected by this almost as much as she was.

"Captain?"

She pushed herself up, sitting back on her heels as she glanced up at the approaching General. "Sir?" Voice unsteady, tears unmasked.

"What happened, Captain?" George asked, voice still holding enough authority though not hiding the shock and sadness that lined his words. "One minute SG-1 is heading bright and bushy-tailed through the gate, the next we're one man down…" He paused, his words almost sealing the deal of one of his finest men's passing. "What happened?"

Sam stood up, arms wrapped around her frame. She opened her mouth to speak, her lips forming words but no sounds being emitted.

George nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Debriefing in ten minutes. I'd normally give the team more time, Captain - and I know that this is tough on you, hell it's tough on all of us but I can't dilly-daddle around until I know exactly what happened to one of my finest." He nodded, searching her eyes for acknowledgement. "Is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was soft, as her eyes followed the nurse wheel the stretcher towards the door.

"_Samantha."_

It was whispered and she actually felt it tickle the side of her neck. She looked around, sure that it was his voice. "Sir?" She called out, running down the ramp. "Sir!"

"Captain Carter!" George chased after her, although at a slower pace.

"Sir!" She reached the stretcher and pulled the sheet, exposing the face of her commanding officer. "Jack?" she placed a hand on his cheek, pulling back quickly as the coldness of his skin registered.

"Captain, what is the meaning of this?" George asked, ordering the nurse to cover up Jack again. He sighed, looking away. "I know this is a terrible ordeal but - "

" - I heard him." She interrupted him. "He said my name, Sir. I wouldn't make this up." She began to protest, stopping when the General held up his hand.

"Now I know that you wouldn't make this up, Captain. I just think maybe…maybe right now you're just hearing what you want to hear."

She closed her eyes sadly, giving him a small nod. "Sorry Sir."

"A quick stop at the infirmary and then I want you and the rest of the team for debriefing, ASAP. And that's an order." George barked, turning on his heel and heading towards his office. Stepping inside, he slammed the door closed behind him, collapsing into his chair. He rested his chin on his steepled hands, staring straight ahead in contemplation. He reached for the red phone that sat proudly on his desk.

"This is Hammond. I need to speak with the President right away." He paused, swallowing hard. "Yes I'll hold."

* * *

The General stepped into the solemn room, sitting down at his usual place at the head of the table. He glanced at the SG-1 team, each sitting in their claimed spots with one side heavily outweighing the other. He looked up at Sam, noticing how she had chosen to sit in her usual chair. He glanced over at the chair beside her, furrowing his brow at how it had been pulled out, almost as if someone had been using it recently. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"I don't see why we should be doing this now."

Teal'c and Sam didn't bother to look up, knowing that the General figured they agreed with Daniel's comment.

"One of my finest soldiers fell today, Dr. Jackson. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why?"

"I'm grieving the loss of a friend!" Daniel exclaimed, voice loud but eyes still not holding the General's.

Sam finally looked up, looking at George sadly. "Sir, please excuse us. It's just…we need time to grieve, to figure it out ourselves."

"I just want to know what happened. Off the record if you will." He paused, leaning forward, eyes almost pleading. "From one of Jack O'Neill's friends to another."

Teal'c nodded. "We arrived at P3X-173 to find the land no longer inhabited. However, observations had lead us to believe that life had been present but moments before our arrival."

"There was a cauldron on the fire, food on tables…" Sam continued. "We got into one of the rooms at the center of town only to find all the inhabitants gathered there."

"And did they say anything? Do anything?" George asked, intrigued.

"Negative." Teal'c answered. "They had been without life. All of them at once."

"Mass suicide?" The General asked, looking at Daniel who merely nodded.

"We left the bodies there, for it might have been part of their rituals, their culture. I think it would have been disrespectful to have moved them, Sir." Daniel explained.

George nodded. "Understood." He paused, looking at all three members. "What happened to the Colonel?"

Sam sat up, feeling something tickle the base of her neck. She ignored it, focusing her attention on the General. "Colonel O'Neill mentioned several times that he didn't feel at ease on that planet, Sir. Maybe it was something in the air…"

"Then why are we alive and not Jack?!" Daniel yelled, startling everyone in the room. "We got checked out by the doctors, there's nothing wrong with us. So why Jack?"

Sam bowed her head, closing her tearful eyes. "I don't know, Daniel." She whispered. She pressed her lips together, looking back at George. "We walked back to the gate, where Colonel O'Neill said he'd meet us after we finished getting samples and documents. We walked back and he was just sitting there…"

"What Captain Carter is trying to say is that O'Neill must have passed on while we were finishing up our research. We have no accounts for what happened during the time he left and the time we rejoined him." The Jaffa spoke solemnly, chin resting on his fists.

George sighed, scratching his head. "I don't know what to say." He stood up. "Perhaps an autopsy report will shed some light on the situation." He looked at the rest of the SG-1 team. "Until further orders, SG-1 is on indefinite leave."

Sam stood up, causing the others to follow suite. "With permission Sir, the others and I would like to return to PX3-173 to further analyze the environment - maybe retrace the Colonel's steps, see if anything could have caused him harm…"

"Denied, Captain." George nodded towards her, no guilt in his eyes. "I don't want more of you turning up like Colonel O'Neill. You are much too valued."

"More valued than the Colonel?" Sam asked, lips pressed in a thin line. "Because if we can solve this, maybe we can -"

" - can what, Captain? Bring him back?" The General interrupted her, holding her gaze.

She looked away, exhaling loudly through her nose. "Permission to go through the gate, Sir." She asked again, her voice strained.

"Denied, Captain. And that's the last time we are discussing this. Until an autopsy is done, no one is going back to that planet and that's an order. Is that understood, SG-1?"

"Permission to be dismissed, Sir." Sam stared straight ahead, not bothering to hide the ire in her voice.

"Granted." George all but yelled, matching the emotion in her voice.

She turned and walked out, clenched fists at her side. Daniel followed her, not bothering to look in the General's direction. Teal'c bowed his head to George, before exiting the room.

George watched them leave, angry at them, angry at himself and angry at Jack for leaving them all. He walked around the table, pushing Daniel's chair in. He replaced Teal'c chair and walked around to the other side. Pushing in Sam's chair, he moved on to the next - the chair that would have supported Jack O'Neill had he still been with them. He knew the extent of the shock of losing not only a great Colonel but a friend as well hadn't hit him yet. He sighed, leaning on Jack's chair, subconsciously making a note that it had already been put back in its place. He took a step back and eyed the chair suspiciously before shaking his head and leaving the room.

* * *

She stood at the door to the morgue, watching through the window as two men stood discussing. She saw them point to the body and then point to the metal slabs were a few other dead bodies lay. She watched as they wheeled Jack, placing him near the other bodies. She observed his body, noting that it had gone through several full wash-downs and had been prepped for an autopsy. She chewed on her lower lip before heading towards the General's office.

"_Sam…"_

She turned around abruptly, staring down the empty halls. Glancing back, she took a step towards the door, glancing into the morgue once more. His body still lay where she had last seen it. She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool metal of the door. Her shoulders dropped, feeling a comforting weight on one of them, almost giving her a small massage. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she whipped around, staring straight ahead. She pressed her back against the door, looking around and breathing hard. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, quietly. She pushed herself off the door and walked briskly down the hall.

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for the General to motion her in. Turning the handle, she gently pushed open the door only to find an empty chair staring back at her. "Great." She walked in and sat down in the visitor's chair, waiting for his return.

Her head snapped back and she stared at the door, unsure whether she had heard a knock or not. She got up and opened the door, looking around when no one was present. She placed a hand to her forehead, wondering whether she was going crazy or not. She smiled sadly to herself, sure that if the Colonel was still around, he would have told her that she had gone crazy a long time ago. Closing the door, she sat back down, allowing the unshed tears to finally be released. She focused on her breathing, trying to even it out as she finally let her emotions out. She sniffed, wiping away at her tears when she suddenly noticed that the General's filing cabinet was wide open, notably the O-Z section. Her brow furrowed and she pushed herself out of her seat, walking towards the cabinet. She looked down, noting that the first folder bore the name O'Neill, Jack. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why Jack's folder was in front of both O'Brannagan and O'Fleury's. She picked up his folder and looked through it, smiling softly to herself as she read all about his accomplishments. The only negative remarks were reports against insubordination and disobeying direct orders. She let out a small laugh knowing that's exactly what she expected to read.

A paper fell lazily to the floor and she bent down, picking it up. Eyes wide, she dropped the folder to the floor and clutched the paper, running towards the door. She opened it just as George reached for the handle with his key. They both stopped, staring at each other with surprise.

"Captain Carter! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Um, no time to explain Sir, sorry!" She yelled, pushing past him.

"Captain Carter! Come back here and explain yourself!" He yelled out to her retreating form. "That's an order, Captain!"

* * *

She arrived at morgue, bursting through the door.

"Hey, this is a restricted area!" One of the men informed her.

She ignored him, looking for Jack's body. "Have you started the autopsy yet?" She asked, breathlessly.

"We were just about to -" The other one pointed to the Colonel's body, and she followed the marker lines that offered guidance for the Y incision.

"But this area is still off limits, even to you, Captain." The first man began to guide her towards the exit, just as George barged in.

"Captain Carter, you'd better explain yourself right now or I will place you under immediate suspension for disobeying direct orders!" George huffed as he stepped into the room, followed by two soldiers.

"Sir, I had to stop the autopsy." Sam said, approaching the General.

"Good God Captain, why?" He asked, shocked.

"As per the Colonel's request." She held up the sheet, relinquishing it to the General's outstretched hands. "It states that should a mission result in death," she paused, closing her eyes, "his wish is that his body is not _cut up_ as he so eloquently put it." She glanced to her right, jerking her arm away when she felt a slight pinch. She rotated her shoulder, thinking it to be perhaps a pulled muscle.

"Captain…"

"I know it's an odd request, Sir…but like a DNR, it is the Colonel's wish -"

"No Captain…" The General continued, holding up the piece of paper for her to inspect. "The ink is still wet, Captain."

Sam paused, mouth open as she stared at it. "Maybe the moisture in my hands…" She took the paper, passing a finger over the lettering, watching as it smudged under her touch. "I don't understand Sir…it's his handwriting."

"Are you certain, Captain?" George asked, hands folded over his chest.

She took a step back. "If the Colonel wishes for his body to remain intact, I think we should see his wish through, Sir."

"Because he asked for it."

"Yes Sir."

"Wrote it down."

"Yes Sir."

"His own handwriting."

"Sir…"

"We'll put off the autopsy for now, until we decide whether there is merit to this so-called document, Captain." George motioned one of the soldiers to retrieve the paper. "Consider yourself dismissed, Captain and on indefinite suspension until we get this mess figured out."

"Sir?" She took a step forward, in protest. "I don't see that as being very fair -"

"And I suppose it's fair for you to be caught breaking and entering into not only my office but my file cabinet which contains documents that are classified, disobeying direct orders…and that's just in the past ten minutes!" He shook his head, heading out. "You're on forced leave until things get back to normal…"

"Yeah because intergalactic travel and battling with alien creatures that live inside your body is as normal as it gets!" She yelled out, though knowing it wasn't helping her cause. She sighed, placing her hands on her hips in defeat. Walking towards the slab where Jack lay motionless, she gently pulled back the thick vinyl cover that covered him. Placing her hands along the tray, she leaned over and watched him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have let you go alone." She reached over, cupping his cold cheek with her warm hand. Her eyes searched his face, imprinting it to memory. "What happened to you…?" She whispered, wiping away a tear.

"_Still here with you."_

She turned around, knocking over the tray of instruments that lay unused beside Jack's body. The two other lab technicians glanced up, taking in her shaken form.

"Captain? Are you okay?" One of them asked, approaching her.

She nodded slowly, holding out her hand and pointing to them. "D-did either of you say anything?"

"No Captain." The first one shook his head, glancing over at his partner who mimicked the same motion.

"And let me guess, neither of you heard that voice either, right?" She rolled her eyes as both of the shrugged. "Great…guess I _am_ going crazy," she muttered to herself as she exited the room.

* * *

She glanced at her watch, deciding to change before she head off base. She's phone Daniel and Teal'c later, though she was sure rumour-mill had already reached their ears. She walked into the bathroom, placing the sign that stated a woman was using the facilities. She opened her locker and looked at herself in the mirror, noting the circles that were forming underneath her eyes. She brushed a hand through her hair, cringing as her raked fingers tangled with the knots that stood proudly in her golden strands. She glanced at the showers, the imagined warmth tempting her. Quickly taking off her clothes, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as she padded to the showers. Checking each and every stall, she was relieved to know that no one else was occupying it. She took the stall in the far corner and hung her towel on the hook right outside.

She leaned over, turning on the water and letting it run hot enough to warm up the cold tiles that lined the shower stalls. She stepped in, sighing aloud as the warmth caressed her aching muscles. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as the water cascaded down her face and body. She passed a hand through her hair, slicking it back.

"_God Carter…you're beautiful."_

She closed her eyes, choking back on a sob as she listened to the whispered words - words that she had wanted to hear for so long. She screwed her eyes shut, repeating to herself that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. The General's observation played back, telling her that she was just hearing what she wanted to hear.

She shook her head and reached for the shampoo, dispensing some in her hands and lathering her hair. Stepping under the warm jets, she rigorously scrubbed her scalp, getting all the excess liquid out of her hair. She let out an aggravated groan as she brought a fist to the tiled wall, letting her emotions come out in small spurts. She leaned her forehead against the wall, hating the fact that every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face.

She straightened out suddenly, feeling a weight press against her back.

"_Eyes closed, Carter." _

She held her breath, recognizing his voice in a heartbeat. "Sir?"

Hands slid alongside hers until they reached her fingers, lacing together. She whimpered softly, feeling a pair of lips slide breathlessly across the nape of her neck, stopping to place a kiss at the top of her spine. Hands now slid back down, trailing lightly across her wet skin until they reached each hip. They slowly moved forward until they completely encircled her, holding her close.

She reached down and grabbed hold of one of the hands, and grasping at it.

"_Always with you, Sam."_

She felt his body withdraw and she finally opened her eyes, turning around and staring at the opposite wall. She poked her head out of the stall, pushing aside the vinyl curtain violently. "Sir!" She called out, body shivering as it met harshly with the coldness outside of the stall. "Jack." She whispered, looking around vainly. She took a deep breath, trying to control the trembles in her body. She stepped back into the shower, unsure if her mind was so desperate for him that it would actually physically trick her. "Mind's a powerful tool," she reminded herself quietly as she finished off her shower.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel sat in his office, staring blankly at the wall. He jumped suddenly, finally feeling his friend's presence. "Sorry Teal'c. Didn't hear you come in."

"It is understandable that you have much on your mind. I too am experiencing the same because of O'Neill's absence." The Jaffa said, voice holding no emotion.

He sighed, resting his chin in his palm. "It's going to be hard to carry on without him." He took a deep breath, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Have you seen Sam recently? She seemed really upset with the General though I can't blame her." He stood up, determination in his eyes. "Let's go find her, Teal'c. I think we could all use the company…"

"Negative, Daniel Jackson. Too look for Captain Carter now would be useless."

Daniel cocked his head to the side, lips slightly pursed in question.

"I have heard many words circulating. The one most often discussed is that Captain Carter has been suspended by the General." Teal'c stated, hands clasped behind his back. "She was reported leaving the base moments ago."

"What? Suspended for what?" Brow furrowed, he began to pace slightly.

"Of that I am not sure, Daniel Jackson. But some think it is because of breaking and entering." He paused, gaining the young man's attention. "The General's office and classified file cabinet is what I have heard."

Daniel cringed, feeling slightly ill to his stomach. "What the hell was she thinking? She can easily be suspended heck even be kicked out for that."

"Perhaps she is troubled as well."

"Yeah…" Daniel responded, with a distracted air.

"Perhaps after O'Neill's funeral tomorrow, we should join Captain Carter for awhile."

Daniel turned to the Jaffa, a small smile on his face. "That's a good idea, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head respectfully, turning to leave.

"Oh Teal'c? Have you seen the folder that was here?"

"Unfortunately I did not lay eyes on any folder, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed, bending over and checking under the desk. He pushed some papers out of the way and even checked his backpack for the folder. "I don't get it. It was here a few minutes ago."

"What does a folder contain?" The Jaffa asked, lending Daniel his eyes despite not really certain of what to look for.

"It had all my pictures printed out from our visit to P3X-173. I was going to review things, see if anything was amiss - "

" - It appears that your folder is now amiss."

Daniel's eyes snapped to Teal'c, taking in the Jaffa's slight smile. "You know, comedy is not your thing, Teal'c." Daniel stated, irritably.

Teal'c nodded. "Your folder shall be found in due time, Daniel Jackson. Perhaps now is the time to mourn a friend instead of working."

Daniel sighed. "Chips and booze, my place?"

The Jaffa nodded, waiting for Daniel to gather his things.

"I swear, it _was_ right there a moment ago." He complained, as they headed towards the elevators.

* * *

She parked her car in her driveway and rested her forehead against the steering wheel. Tears still lined her eyes and she rubbed them redder. She reached around, fingers lightly touching the nape of her neck were she could have sworn his lips caressed not moments ago. She shivered slightly, picking up her handbag and heading towards the front door.

Her mind played back the day's events and she wished she could go back in time and forbid the Colonel from ever stepping foot on that planet. Key in lock, she shook her head. She wasn't able to save him but at least she was able to grant his last wish concerning the autopsy. An unblemished body, placed in the ground to rest eternally.

A sob escaped and she placed the back of her hand to her lips, feeling tears squeeze by. So many words had gone unsaid, so many moments left to experience together. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. She grabbed the lone envelop from her mailbox and entered her house, locking the door behind her. Turning on the lights in the kitchen, she set up the kettle, a warm cup of tea her intent. She made her way to her room, pulling off her clothes and retrieving a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama pants. She stepped into her slippers and made her way back to the kitchen just in time to hear the kettle scream.

Tea in hand, she sat down on the couch and opened up the letter. Her eyes scanned the typed message and she let it drop to the floor before resting her head against the back of the couch. The Air Force had lost no time in planning his funeral. She reached down and picked up the letter again, rereading it and making a mental note of the time and place. She placed the obviously hand-delivered letter on the coffee table. After checking the front and back doors, and making sure that all the windows were closed and locked, she directed her emotionally exhausted body to bed, knowing that the physical rest was much needed though actual sleep would be scarce. She sat on her bed and brought her knees close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and hugging them close. Her body shook as she wept openly for her mentor and friend.

* * *

She reached the graveyard before the rest of his friends, colleagues and family. She looked around, wondering who was going to show up. She shielded her eyes against the sun as she stepped out of her car, clad in her full Military uniform. Walking towards his grave, she watched as two men prepared his casket.

"_Sam."_

She startled, turning around half expecting to see Jack, but was greeted by a sad looking Daniel.

"Sam. Called you three times…you okay?" He asked concerned as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

She nodded, focusing on her breathing. "Sorry…just," she turned and looked at the casket, "distracted, I guess."

Daniel nodded over his shoulder. "Teal'c should be here soon. Hammond. Janet. Pretty much the whole SGC and the Air Force. Heard the President himself will be here too. Friends. Family."

They stared at the casket in silence, each lost in thought. "God, Jack must be cussing like a sailor at the amount of people that are going to show up," she stated, letting out a sad laugh.

"Yeah, I can just hear him now: _Oh for crying out loud_!" Daniel imitated him, shaking his head.

She laughed again, biting down on her lip before pausing. "I miss him." She whispered, settling into Daniel's embrace again. They pulled apart when Teal'c joined them, offering arms to console Sam. She pressed her lips together as she hugged him, drawing strength from the Jaffa.

"Dr. Jackson, Captain Carter, Teal'c." The General walked up to them, saluting each. "Beautiful day for such a sad occasion."

The three of them nodded, settling into a comfortable silence. Soon after, more and more people began to filter in, sombre expressions and sad smiles. The service began as the priest addressed the group of over fifty people, all gathered at the grave site of a brave fallen soldier.

Sam stood in front, staring down at the casket, mouthing silent words of love and promises that she had been too afraid to reveal before. She closed her eyes as a few tears slid down. She looked around at all the people gathered, proud that so many people cared for him and called him friend. She briefly held gaze with Sarah and silently offered her condolences. Her eyes fell on the President, touched that he made an appearance at this celebration.

She looked down, watching as they began to lower the coffin. The full Military burial had been completed, and she eyed the flag draped over his coffin. She watched as Sarah tossed a rose, said a few words and then left, clutching her father's hand tightly. She stayed idle, observing each and everyone who stopped to pay their respects before each heading their separate ways. Soon, everyone had parted save for the members of the SG teams. She waited until everyone had finished before approaching the open grave. Crouching down, she tossed a single yellow rose in before leaning heavily on her hands. Tears unabashedly fell as she whispered his name and words of love.

"I wish I would have told you…" She murmured, letting her chin fall to her chest as she cried. She lifted her head, feeling a hand on her shoulder, offering her a comforting pressure. She placed her own over that hand, her thumb gently caressing the skin. She jerked her hand away when another hand was placed over hers.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to startle you." Daniel spoke softly. "You had your arm wrapped around you…I thought you had hurt yourself or something…"

"I…" She stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Didn't you have your hand on my shoulder?" She looked around, noting that she was the only one still at the grave.

"Well I just walked back when I saw that you weren't behind us." He too glanced at his surrounding environments though not sure what he was looking for.

She paused, eyes closed. "This," she motioned his grave, his tombstone, "this makes it real." She looked at him with watery eyes. "He's really gone, Daniel."

"I know, Sam." He pulled her into another hug. "I know."

She wept into his shoulder as he began to guide her away.

"It's not going to be easy Sam, but we have to remain strong." He walked her to her car, stepping aside as she opened the door. "We have to be here for each other." He paused, eyes falling on a blue folder that sat on the passenger seat. He was about to question her but decided against it for the moment. "You coming to the reception?"

She shook her head, staring straight ahead.

"You going to be okay to drive?"

Sam nodded, taking out a tissue and wiping her eyes. "Teal'c talked to me about this evening. You guys are welcome anytime, you know that."

"Good. We'll have a nice evening, Sam. Reminisce, eat, drink…in Jack's honour." He leaned in, arms resting on the hood of her car. "Say around eight o'clock?"

She nodded, reaching out and placing a hand on his forearm. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled, stepping back and watching her as she drove away. He glanced at his watch and then looked back in her direction. She had been acting weird, with reason, but it was still out of character for her.

"Daniel Jackson, you look lost in thought." Teal'c observed, stepping up beside his friend.

"I…yeah. It's just, I'm worried about Sam. She's not been acting very_Sam_-like." Brow furrowed, he looked down at the ground. "What with breaking into Hammond's office, into his file cabinet, stopping the autopsy - I mean, we still don't know what killed Jack!" He finally exclaimed, teeth clenched.

"But was it not O'Neill's request that his body is not decimated?' The Jaffa asked, wisely.

"Yeah but…I mean, don't you find it odd?" Daniel commented as they started walking to his car.

"I find it difficult to believe that O'Neill would want to spend time in a box such as the one that is now in the ground."

Daniel cocked his head to the side, considering Teal'c words. "True. I figured he would have wanted to be cremated and his ashes shot up into space." He paused, unlocking the doors of his car. "But the letter. How out of the blue was that?"

"Like your blue folder that is amiss?" Teal'c asked, confused.

"No. Yeah…never mind. And the folder! I think Sam actually took it…"

The Jaffa got in the car and buckled up immediately. "Are you certain that it is not a misunderstanding, Daniel Jackson. Perhaps Captain Carter mistakenly took the folder thinking it was hers."

He sighed. "I don't know, Teal'c. It's so unlike her to just take things - she usually asks me three times before she borrows something." Daniel started the car and drove off.

They were silent for most of the ride, the only noise coming from Teal'c switching stations. He finally settled on a talk-radio station on the AM dial. "Some thought Captain Carter forged the letter." Teal'c finally said.

"What? What would she have to gain if she did that?"

"I know not, Daniel Jackson. I am merely repeating what I have heard." The Jaffa replied quietly. "They actually conducted a handwriting analysis. It matched O'Neill's writing perfectly."

"I wonder why they were so suspicious. I mean, it _is_ an odd request - "

" - they were suspicious because the ink was still a little wet on the paper." Teal'c informed, staring straight ahead.

"How's that possible?"

"It is a question I myself am asking."

Daniel sighed, pulling up to his apartment. "With our answers buried six feet deep, I don't think we'll every find out the how and why."

* * *

She leaned against the front door, closing it behind her. Head tilted back, she let the tears fall as she continued to mourn. She bent over at the waist, feeling sick to her stomach as she cried. Moments later, she fit began to calm, allowing her movement to her bedroom. Her head shot up, hearing the front door closed. Taking her sidearm from her bedside table, she stealthily made her way down the hall.

She turned the corner and aimed the gun, seeing a closed door staring back at her. Brow furrowed, she approached it quietly, staring at the lock. She turned the latch, unlocking it and then withdrawing her hand quickly. It was locked. She hadn't locked it, but it was locked.

She swivelled around, back against the door as she covered her six. Gun drawn, she held her breath as she listened for any signs of disturbance in her home. Silent. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked around her house, checking all the nooks and crannies, underneath beds, inside closets and any other place she could think of.

She sighed, putting her sidearm back on the table when she found nothing out of place. Quickly taking off her clothes, she folded them up and hung them up in her closet. She peeled off her nylons and tossed them in the laundry basket. Pulling on a pair of jogging pants and an old t-shirt, she made her way back to the front door. Stepping into her sneakers, she grabbed her keys and headed out, needing time to clear her head.

Her legs seemed to have brought her to a more wooded area of the park. The sky had begun to darken slightly, painted an angry orange with the sun setting into the horizon. She ran hard, defying her body a rest, wanting it to hurt. Her lungs burned as she gasped for air, but she refused to stop running. Finally when oxygen was desperate, she paused abruptly, almost doubling over. Hands on knees, she coughed as she tried to intake too much air, trying to control her sobs and breath at the same time.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her, pinning one arm behind her back. She felt the blade of a knife press against her neck, feeling a slight sting that left her unsure whether she had been cut or her imagination had bested her again. She struggled, grabbing hold of the hand that held the knife, trying to move it away from such a vulnerable spot.

"Move and I'll kill you." The man spoke softly.

She noted the control in his voice, knowing that she probably wasn't his first victim. She struggled again, managing to elbow him in the side though he still didn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Either I fuck you now and let you go, or I kill you now and fuck you anyway. Your choice, blondie…"

She felt like she was going to be sick. "Okay…okay." She shrugged off his hold as she put her hands up and rested them against a tree. She heard him approach her, felt more than heard his zipper being lowered. Hands fondled her breasts before moving down to the hem of her jogging pants.

"You better have some nice and tight holes or I'm going to have to cut you a new one…" He leered, one calloused hand caressing her buttocks.

She dropped her head, analyzing the situation and waiting for the perfect time to strike. She grabbed hold of a branch, thumb passing over the jagged pieces that formed when she had snapped it off. She was just about to turn and stab him in the face with it when she felt his body be torn from her. Turning around, she pressed her back against the tree as she watched the man fall to the ground, almost as if he had been thrown. She held the branch tightly, the sharp edge aimed towards him. Her body immediately took on a fighter's stance, as she waited for the man to retaliate.

She watched with confusion as he screamed, clutching his leg in pain. Her eyes fell to his leg, seeing the knife jabbed straight through.

"You bitch!" He yelled, fingers clawing at the area around the wound. "You're not even fucking worth it! Get out of here."

She relaxed a little, staring at him. "Every inch of my body wants to castrate you…" She stated, voice low as words slipped through gritted teeth. She walked up to him, and jabbed the branch downwards between his legs, narrowly missing his penis. She left the branch standing as it jutted out of the ground. Turning, she jogged back towards the more populated part of the park, every fibre of her body shaking.

She made it home ten minutes later, having run non-stop as she was fuelled by adrenaline, anger and fear. She walked in, her breath controlled. Closing and locking the door behind her, she directed herself to the bathroom where she tore off her clothes and stepped into the shower, withholding against the scalding temperature with vain attempt to wash away the event that had just transpired. She closed her eyes as she felt the water cool slightly, though still holding its warmth.

She finished up her shower, more sorrow mingling with the water. Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed hold of towel and roughly dried herself off. She straightened up, feeling a slight pressure on the small of her back. It was cold, but held a familiar strength. She turned around abruptly, hands covering her intimate regions but was greeted with nothing in return. Swallowing hard, she took a step forward, one hand outstretched to see if anything concrete was present. She continued to bat at the air, giving up when she stood face to face with the wall. She placed a hand on her arm, trying to rub away the goose bumps that stood stubborn. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she padded downstairs, pondering what to make for the boys.

Glancing at her watch, she estimated that she had time to make some home baked cookies, knowing that they were a favourite among the team. She took out a baking sheet and put a bit of butter on it, greasing it up. She placed two eggs, some flour, some butter and a small bag of chocolate chips on the counter. Taking a moment, she rested her weight against her arms, head bowed as she tried to control her emotions. She was going to miss him tonight, she knew it. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave whenever she entertained them at her house. She smiled softly, remembering how much he helped with setting up and cleaning up though she secretly knew he came in early to eat the raw cookie dough and steal any leftovers when he thought she wasn't looking.

She straightened up suddenly, feeling a breath hit her left ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She pursed her lips, wondering if it was her imagination; could her desire to see Jack again be so strong that she was imagining him? But she had _heard_ his voice and _felt_ his touch. She grabbed the flour, and began to sprinkle a little on the sheet, preparing to make the cookies. She grabbed the container and sharply turned and tossed it ahead. She held her breath, the plastic container slipping from her grasp and falling to the floor.

"Sir…?" She whispered, eyes taking in the mostly invisible figure, now only visible from the shoulders up where the flour rested.

Jack coughed, watching the cloud of flour dissipate in front of him. He glanced down at his shoulder before looking back up to meet Sam's gaze. "Surprise." He murmured, as the two stood facing each other, silence their only other companion.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

She took a tentative step forward despite logic's failed coercion into keeping a safe distance. Could this really be her CO who they had just buried this very afternoon?

"Carter." Jack whispered, seeing her advance. He closed his eyes, feeling her warmth approach him, hating that he had put her, as well as the rest of the team, through so much anguish in the past two days.

She stood before him, hand outstretched and feeling his body though not being able to completely see it. One palm rested on his abdomen while the other smoothed out the flour on his face, allowing the powder to take the shape of the face she knew by heart.

He looked at her, watching her eyes follow the path of her fingers. He glanced down at her lips, he himself letting out a mimicked half-smile that rested on her lips.

Sam's fingers glided across his face, spreading out the flour until it covered most of the area. She passed her fingers over his forehead, letting out a breathy laugh as the pronounced crease appeared, sealing her confidence in his presence even more. "It really is you." She murmured, hands resting on his chest.

Jack brought his hands to rest lightly on her waist, giving her a small smile. He opened his mouth to apologize when all of a sudden he felt her hands impact roughly with his chest, pushing him down to the floor. "Carter!"

She took a step forward, one foot on his chest while the other stood firmly near his head. She held a wooden spoon to the side of his neck.

Jack dropped his head to the side, looking at her with mock disgust. "A wooden _spoon_, Carter?"

She cocked her head to the side, sighing out a exasperated laugh. She looked down at him again, the seriousness of the situation bringing her back to reality. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"C'mon Carter, you know I tried. I know you heard me." He said, pushing himself up a bit and bracing himself on his elbows. "I know you felt me."

"Yeah, in the shower, Sir?" She scrubbed a hand over her face. "I don't know how many rules you broke by doing that, not to mention invasion of my privacy -"

" - if it helps, I didn't look." He said sheepishly, secretly smirking.

"I can see you smiling, Sir." She retorted, trying hard to fight the amusement rising in her as his boyish grin immediately disappeared.

"Sorry."

She held out her hand, offering him assistance in getting up. She pressed her lips together, staring at his face. "Sir…" Once he stood, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as tears slipped from her eyes.

Jack sighed softly, arms automatically finding themselves secured around his 2IC. They stood still, each drawing strength from the other. He closed his eyes as he felt her brush her cheek against his, arms tightening around her. He leaned his head against hers, just breathing in her scent.

"I really thought I lost you," she murmured with soft, shaky words.

"If it makes you feel any better, _I'm_ not wearing any clothes now." He said, breaking their moment together. He cringed, dropping his chin to his chest at his distasteful comment. "Sorry."

She took a step back, trying to hide her blush by looking away. She turned around and leaned against the counter. "I just can't believe you're still alive, Sir." She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, offering him a shy laugh instead. "The rest of the team will be here in a bit - they're going to be so happy that -"

" - Carter." He spoke softly, gaining her attention immediately. "I think we should…"

"…keep this to ourselves for the moment being?" She finished his sentence. She nodded slowly, turning around to start making the cookies. She felt him move beside her and she glanced over, giving him a small smile.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, rubbing away the flour that had caked his skin. "I just…I don't know how long I'm going to be like this - hell I don't even know if there's a way out of this situation. That's why I need your help, Carter."

"Well what about Daniel?" She asked casually. "I mean…he's knowledgeable on history and he could probably figure out -"

" - but I want _your_ help, Carter."

"Why?" She challenged him, unsure what he was going to answer and what she wanted him to answer.

He faltered for a second before clearing his throat. "Because you'd actually help whereas with Daniel, I'd be more like a test subject." He put his hands up in defence, knowing that she would intervene on behalf of their friend. "And I love the little Space Monkey, don't get me wrong. But you and I both know that this sort of stuff," he motioned to himself only to realize that she couldn't see his hands arms nor lower torso, "this me _being invisible_ stuff, he'd lose himself in it."

She nodded once and returned to preparing the batter in a large bowl. She shoved the spoon in the batter, ceasing stirring the concoction. "And why did you have to make me look crazy?!"

He grabbed the spoon, watching her as she watched the floating utensil, and thieved a taste of the cookie dough. "What do you mean, crazy?"

"Crazy! Coocoo?"

"Whacko?"

"Yeah!"

He chuckled. "It was the only way to get you out of the SGC. We need to figure out a way to get me back to normal there was no way we could do it there. We need privacy."

"You're telling me." She glanced at him, batting the air at where she assumed his would be, as he made a move for more batter. She continued to stir the cookie dough, both seemingly lost in thought. "And Hammond's office? That was you, wasn't it!" She exclaimed, jolting him out of his reverie. "I got suspended, you know! And this will probably go on my record -"

" - Carter, calm down! Once we figure things out, I'll come clean and your record will be its perfect little self. Deal?"

She threw him an annoyed look that caused him to take a step back. "Make yourself useful and go get the beer bottles from the fridge in the basement." She paused, swallowing hard. "Please. Sir." She looked around sheepishly, knowing that she was easily flirting with insubordination. She let out a breath as she saw the door to the basement open and close, footsteps in its wake. She massaged her temples, unbelieving of the events that had transpired in the past two days. She glanced back at the door, letting out a defeated laugh. Her CO was a ghost…of sorts. She jumped slightly, seeing a couple of bottles seemingly floating in the air. "Don't think I'll ever get used to that," she mumbled, watching the fridge door open from the corner of her eye.

"How do you think I feel, Carter? Think I'm comfortable parading around in the nude all the time." He pulled out a stool and sat down on it, glaring at the cringe on her face. "Sorry, should I be sitting on a newspaper?" He asked, attitude unhidden.

She threw him a smile, and they both felt the mood instantly lighten. "And did you steal Daniel's notes?" She suddenly asked, causing him to jump.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

He flailed his arms slightly. "Those random outbursts of doom. You scare the crap out of me each time."

"How do you think I feel seeing bits of cookie dough and beer bottles float about. And I probably _look_ crazy because it seems as if I'm always talking to myself."

He shrugged. "Not _that_ crazy."

"I'm talking to my naked, invisible, dead-but-not-dead CO who apparently is a closet klepto."

"A little crazy." He corrected himself. "Thanks for pointing out my physical vulnerability."

"Thanks for ogling me in the shower." She shot back, not bothering to look up. She spooned some lumps of dough on two cooking sheets and placed them in the oven. Setting the timer, she wiped her hands on a small towel and glanced around. "So did you steal Daniel's notes and plant them in my car?"

"Everything I've done was in the name of science." He replied defensively, watching as she moved to the living room. He followed her, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Got questions, huh?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, looking at him pensively. She pushed herself up and padded to the spare bedroom, rummaging around in the closet. Making her way back to him, she tossed a pair of jeans on to the couch, hoping that he was still in fact sitting at the same spot.

"Subtle, Carter." He mumbled, picking up the pants and putting them on. He buttoned them up and smoothed the material, looking at her casually. "Mark's old pair, I take it?"

She nodded, taking her seat beside him. She let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "It was you…in the park?"

"You run damn fast, Carter. I had trouble keeping up with you."

"You pulled that guy off me." She looked down, staring at the material of the blue jeans.

"I know you could have handled it…you're very well trained in combat." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he felt her jump slightly as he placed a hand on her knee. "I just couldn't stand there, watching him…_touch_ you." He admitted, looking at her.

"Thank you." She said simply, placing a hand over his.

"Called the cops when you had run off. Guy should probably be under lockdown by now." Jack added, giving her a knee a little squeeze.

She moved closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did it hurt?" She felt him stiffen, knowing that he needed clarification. "When you left your body, I mean."

"Nah. Still a jolt but I pretty much stood up and saw that my body had been left behind. It was more of a shock than anything."

She closed her eyes, breathing him in. "What happens when you eat? Can you see the food?"

"Yeah. It's pretty gross actually," he chuckled. "But once it hits my digestive system, it disappears." They sat in silence, both just thinking of the situation. "Hey Carter?"

She lifted her head, looking at him. "Yeah?" Her voice was soft, matching his.

"Sorry about putting you through all this." He reached out, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "You okay?"

She leaned into his touch, sighing softly. "I'm better now," she admitted to him. She smiled sadly, her bright blues watering slightly. She reached out tentatively, fingers lightly coming into contact with is cheek. She traced them down, until they danced across his jaw all the way to his chin. Her hand slid across his skin until she cupped the nape of his neck. She parted her lips slightly as she leaned in, eyes closing of their will.

She could just feel his breath on her lips as she heard the doorbell, causing them both to lean back. She heard him sigh, knowing that he too was embarrassed. She grimaced a bit, knowing that he could easily see her blush and wishing she could see his reaction. Would he have been reluctant? Would he have welcomed this new form of contact? She placed a hand on his thigh, knowing that she had his attention. "If you wish to remain incognito, I'd suggest you remove your pants, Sir."

He exhaled a laugh, hands reaching down and pulling the jeans off. "If I had a nickel…"

"Yeah yeah." She chided him, taking the pants and tossing them into the spare bedroom. "Promise me that you'll be on your best behaviour, Sir." She looked around, trying to pinpoint where he was. "Sir?"

"I was doing my _Scout's Honour_, Captain." He lied, knowing from the warning look that she shot him, that she did not buy into his childishness. "Fine." He relented, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She opened the door, smiling to the two men that stood in front of her. "Daniel." She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a fond hug. She allowed him to step inside as she greeted Teal'c, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much for coming, guys."

"It is our pleasure, Captain Carter. We are here not to grieve but to celebrate our friend's life. I think that O'Neill would have wanted it this way."

Sam smiled. "I think so too, Teal'c." She closed the door, looking around and hoping that Jack would stay out of trouble. The last thing she needed was for him to dawn a bed sheet and make like her house was haunted. She joined the rest of the team in her living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Teal'c ordered the pizza already. It should be here…" Daniel paused, glancing at the door as the doorbell rang, "right now, actually." He got up and opened the door, stepping all the way outside when he was greeted by absence.

"Hey Sam…there's no one out -" his words were interrupted when the door slammed behind him. " - here." He finished, softly.

Sam rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath. She got up and walked towards the door, reaching for the handle. She jerked her hand away when she felt another hand on it, and then immediately relaxed. "Are you crazy?!" She hissed between clenched teeth. "You promised!"

"Promised what?" Daniel asked, opening the door.

"The um, pizza." She replied lamely, biting her lip. "Sorry about the doorbell…door thing." She babbled. "It happens a lot, I think I need to get it fixed." She laughed nervously as he walked back in. She glanced over her shoulder, staring angrily at Jack.

_"Sorry."_

"Liar."

There was a slight pause and she felt his breath against the back of her neck.

_"Yeah."_ He laughed.

She shook her head and was about to walk back to her living room when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find the delivery guy.

"Oh, I got it." Daniel said, getting out his wallet. He paid the man and brought the pizzas to the table. "Come on guys, dig in while it's still hot."

The three of them ate, chatting amicably about moments and events that they remembered of their lost friend.

Sam knew that it was probably hard for Jack, to listen to them speak that way of him. "Jack would probably be really uncomfortable, if he was here." She mentioned, getting up and taking out the cookies from the oven. She set them atop the stove to cool and reached in, taking four beers from the fridge. She handed each of them one, before opening the fourth and setting it on the table.

"Yeah. He was never one for all this mushy stuff." Daniel said, holding the bottle between his index finger and thumb.

"I believe that O'Neill has missed many moments of happiness because of his inability to express his emotions." Teal'c stated, stoically.

There was silence in the room as both Sam and Daniel glanced at Teal'c with wide eyes. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"My words were not intended as a joke," he stated, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"I know, Teal'c. It's just that…"

"It's just funny to hear that coming from you of all people," Daniel said, finishing Sam's response.

"Daniel Jackson, do you not agree with my observation." Teal'c asked, addressing his friend.

"Honestly? Yeah." He looked at Sam, smiling sadly. "Teal'c and I had a bet that you and Jack were going to end up together."

Sam's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth, though no sound resulted. "To Jack." She raised her bottle, clinking it with the other two bottles. She took a sip, watching both Teal'c and Daniel tilt their heads back and chug their drinks. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the fourth bottle float up and be consumed. She glanced back at the two, making sure that they weren't looking before grabbing the bottle from Jack's hand and then setting it on the table.

Daniel finished, placing the bottle beside the fourth one, now half empty. "Wasn't that one full before?"

Sam shrugged, taking a large swig from hers. They all leaned back against the back of the couch, relaxing a little.

"So Sam. Truthfully: did you ever think of Jack in that way?" Daniel asked.

"Does it really matter now, Daniel?" Sam responded, avoiding the question.

_"Yes."_

She shivered slightly, his mouth close to her ear.

"Just wanted confirmation for my perceptions." He offered, understanding that it was a subject she didn't want to discuss. "What do you think is going to happen to the Stargate?" He asked his two friends.

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson. The Stargate program is one that is very important to all the Tau'ri, even though most know not of its existence."

"New leader?" Sam cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe you'll get promoted?" Daniel pondered, giving her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back, getting up to get the cookies from the kitchen. She glanced down, noticing that four were already missing from the baking sheet. She glanced over her shoulder, also realizing that the last three slices of pizza had already been devoured. "So much for all your Black Ops work," she mumbled, blatantly displaying the smirk on her lips.

_"Hey. I was hungry. At least I didn't eat it in their company."_ He allowed his shoulder to brush against hers, allowing her to know where he was. _"You'd deserve it."_

She glanced to her left, brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

_"The promotion."_ He replied simply, staring straight ahead.

"Sir. I don't think -"

_"- that's exactly it, Carter. You think."_ He paused, stealing another cookie. _"I know if I could have just one-third of your smarts, I probably wouldn't get into these kinds of messes."_

"It adds to your charm, Sir." She whispered, ducking her head to hide her blush.

"Hey Sam." Daniel stepped into the kitchen. "I've been meaning to ask you…are you okay?"

She turned around abruptly, smiling suspiciously. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that," he cocked his head to the side, observing her, "you've been acting different, lately. Like something's off."

"I'm fine." She replied quickly. "I mean, yeah…Jack's death," she paused, swallowing hard, "has affected me."

He watched her carefully, not fully buying her explanation. "We're friends, right?" He continued when he got an affirmative nod. "Just know that you can always talk to us."

"Thanks, Daniel." She picked up the plate and brought the cookies to the living room. Setting it down, she watched the two men dig in and scarf them down. She smiled softly, tears forming in her eyes. They were no just her team mates, not just her friends. They were her family.

"Are you okay, Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked, concern reflected in his eyes but not in his voice. "Is there a reason for your tears?"

"Bittersweet, Teal'c." She replied, finishing off the last of her drink. "I'm just happy that I have you two in my life."

Daniel smiled, glancing over at Teal'c who nodded solemnly. "Well, Teal'c and I are going to turn in," he said, glancing at his watch. "Unless you want us to crash here…keep you company?"

Sam got up, bringing the empty plate to the kitchen. "Don't worry…I'll be fine." She affirmed, off Daniel's concerned look. "If anything comes up, you'll be the first one I call." She reassured him, giving him a pat on his back.

"Oh Sam. Um, do you still need my notes from P3X-173? I happened to see my folder in your car -"

" - Daniel! I am so sorry! I really should have asked you before taking it…I've just been walking around in a daze…" She trailed off, hoping he wouldn't see through her obvious lie.

"Oh. That's okay. I mean, I would have said yes anyway." He pursed his lips, staring at her. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded.

"So…do you still need the folder?"

"No…"

_"Yes."_

"I mean yes." She quickly corrected herself.

"O…kay. Just let me know when you are finished with them." He began to head towards the door. "You do know the case has been closed, right?"

"Really?" She asked, surprised. She looked at Teal'c who also nodded. "Don't they care what happened to the Colonel?"

"There's nothing we can do, Sam. Jack's buried six feet deep and so are all the answers. I don't think we'll ever know what happened."

Sam thought for a second, staring blankly. "Maybe I'll find something."

Teal'c opened the door and turned to face Sam. "Thank you for this wonderful evening, Captain Carter. If O'Neill had been with us - "

" - he would have probably eaten all the cookies before we had a chance to get to them," Daniel interrupted his friend, smiling as he and Sam grinned. "You all know it's true."

Sam took a step forward, hugging Teal'c. She turned, accepting Daniel's outstretched arms as she stepped into his embrace.

He hugged her tight, closing his eyes and just feeling the moment. He jerked back with a yelp, his left hand massaging his right arm.

"You okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I…I just felt a pinch or something." He allowed his hand to run the expanse of her wall, seeing if there were any nails sticking out. "Odd."

"Yeah. Weird." Sam agreed, jabbing her elbow backwards and smiling when she felt it come into contact with Jack's stomach. She covered his grunt with a cough. "Thanks again. It was a wonderful celebration and I know that Jack is proud to have friends like you."

The two of them smiled as they walked to Daniel's car.

Sam watched them drive off before closing the door and leaning her forehead against it.

"So."

She turned, eyes searching for his voice.

"You never did answer Daniel's question."

-TBC- 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam locked the door behind her, resting against the mahogany-coloured wood for a second before pushing off of it. She walked past him, blatantly ignoring his question. "Let me clean up, freshen up and then we can start doing a bit of research -"

" - Carter."

She turned around, eyes challenging despite not being focused on a particular spot. "Sir?" Her voice was harsh, her tone almost daring.

Jack put his hand up. "Sounds like a plan," he sighed, watching her continue to clean. He walked to the kitchen, picking up the empty boxes of pizza and putting them in the recycling. He started washing up the few plates that lay isolated on the counter.

Sam walked, frowning at the flowing water from the tap. She reached to turn the tap off, her hand bumping into his. "Oh, sorry Sir. I didn't…"

"_See_ me?" He finished, keeping his tone light.

She stood behind him, watching as his ghostly figure washed each plate thoroughly. She smiled, observing the water's bizarre pattern as it hit his hand and rolled off, almost seeing the outline of each finger as the water encased them. She closed her eyes and turned away, a small smile on her lips knowing that he had never been lost to her.

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes, still facing away from him. "Great." Sam turned, offering him a genuine smile. "I'm just going to freshen up, Sir."

"I'll finish cleaning up," he replied, watching her head to the bathroom. "As always!" He called out, smiling when he heard her giggle.

She quickly undressed, leaving her clothes in a puddle on floor of her bedroom. Standing , clad only her panties and bra in her bathroom, she stared at her reflection in the mirror whilst contemplating the past few days and how her life had changed. The experience of a close-friend's death had taken its toll, adding weariness to her features. Nausea had complemented the depressive state she had found herself spiraling to, when dealing with the loss. She smiled softly to herself, knowing that he had saved _her_ by coming back.

She gently dabbed her face and neck with a cool towel, refreshing her body and mind from the heat of the stove. "Amongst other things…" She mumbled softly to herself. Opening the door, she stepped into her room and began rummaging through her drawers for some comfortable clothes to wear.

Jack stood still, mouth slightly agape. He closed his eyes, committing the image to memory before letting out a shaky breath. Mouth still open, he continued to unabashedly stare at her, as she bent over to retrieve a pair of jogging pants from the bottom drawer. He moved stealthily around the room, almost standing in front of her, eyes trained on the tops of her breasts as they peaked out from her bra.

Sure he had seen her in all her glory, felt her wet body against his when she had been in the shower, but his mind had been elsewhere, as had been his intentions; there in the dank lighting of the SGC showers, he had wanted nothing more than to comfort her. It hadn't been about sensuality or even lust but about affection and guilt.

Now, as he stood in her room, his intent on retrieving the pair of jeans now lost, he couldn't help but feel a forbidden desire rush through his body. It had taken all of his strength not to reach out and touch her. He held his breath, eyes screwed shut as his guilt caught up with him. He cursed himself aggressively for taking advantage of his second-in-command like that, for ogling her not once, but twice now.

He watched her grab the pair of jeans she had tossed in here when Daniel and Teal'c had arrived, open the door and make her way toward the living room.

Following her at a safe distance, he branched out into the kitchen, pretending to take out a bottle of water from the fridge. "That was fast."

"Just a quick wash, sir. Slaving over the stove all day, to make those cookies that were mostly devoured by you…" She grinned, holding up the pair of jeans. "Lose your pants, Sir?"

Grunting, he grabbed them from her and made his way to the couch, sitting down and pulling them on.

Sam joined him in the living room, balancing her laptop and several books, papers and folders. "Maybe there'll be something of use in these," she commented, placing them on the table. She sat down beside him, crossing her legs and placing computer on her lap.

"Let's start with Daniel's notes." She picked up the file and dropped it in his lap.

Jack opened up the folder and thumbed through the pages. "It's all _Egyptian_ to me."

"I think the correct term is _Greek_, Sir." She gave him a smile, not bothering to look up from her laptop.

He raised his eyebrow at her smile, and returned to the file in hand.

"Daniel had mentioned something about the _Djebu_, Sir." She picked up a book of Egyptian Gods and began scanning the appendix. She sighed, crinkling her nose. "There's _Djedu_…"

"Close enough," Jack interrupted her, "what's it say?"

"The Djed pillar was a symbol of stability. It was erected during the Festival of Renewal," she began, her finger gently sliding over the words as her brain digested the information. She glanced up, her eyes finding the washed-blue of his pants before trailing up to where she assumed his face was. "It could make sense, Sir. I mean, _renewal_ of Earth, with all that different plant-life coexisting together. Perhaps all were planted and then the strongest survives? And the ritual they undergo…maybe they leave their bodies just like you did with yours!"

He watched her with a half-smile on his face, taking in her excitement with much interest.

She paused, leaning over and taking a sip of water from his bottle. Brow furrowed, she glanced up, suddenly realizing that no vocal confirmation nor denial had been made. "Um…Sir?"

He shook his head. "Sorry…distracted."

She slowly dragged her eyes upwards, looking towards him with an intensity that made his breath catch in his throat. "With what?"

He swallowed, pressing his lips together as he kept staring at her. "With…things…" He whispered. "Um…so this renewing festival is held in stables…"

She rolled her eyes, leaning back against the couch. "You know, not everyone is fooled by your feigned ignorance, Sir." She said, typing randomly on her laptop.

"Oh? Well we gotta find these people. Quarantine them. Can't let it get out that the dumb ol' Colonel isn't…"

"Dumb, Sir?"

"That too."

She smiled, still not looking up. "Now normally, the Festival of Renewal was held for the Pharaoh and his continuing reign. Maybe this ritual is something one of the Goa'ulds forced upon these people?"

Jack clasped his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know, Carter. I mean, Goa'ulds never really _protect_ their people, y'know? Figure, if it was, they'd have been attacking us. Think about it, it's the best defensive-offense. Being invisible gives you an amazing upper-hand. Walk through and fight undetected!"

"Sounds to me you're getting used to this, Sir." There was a small sadness in her voice that she couldn't hide as her mind conjured up the possibility that she may never get to see him again. And while his face, his figure was burned into her brain, to deny her eyes the sight of him was a crime greater than she'd ever admit.

"Hey," his voice was soft, beckoning her. "We'll figure this out." He nodded at her smile, opening up the folder again. "So maybe this is one of Thor's buddies? Seems to me it's more of a protection thing than an offense."

Sam cocked her head to the side, considering the Colonel's words. "True. Which would explain the abandoned food and fires."

Jack sighed. "Well this is a start…"

She smiled, giving him a sad shrug. "Regretting that Daniel isn't here?"

"What? Nah…" He reached over, grabbing a book on Egyptian Gods from the pile on the table. "Wouldn't mind having his brain in a jar of formaldehyde though. It's the constant yapping I can't stand."

She chuckled at the light tone in his voice, knowing that in the end, Daniel _the Geek_ had won Jack's respect a long time ago.

"Here we go. Osiris!" He exclaimed, holding up the well-worn book.

She glanced up at him and then conducted a search. "The Djed Pillar was often represented in the _Raising of the Djed_, which symbolized Osiris resurrection."

"Yeah, says something about the death and renewal of the yearly cycle." He closed the book, tossing it on the table. "Either our timing was really bad, or it's a defense mechanism set up by the Asgard." He mused.

"I don't think all of the answers will be found in a book." She closed her laptop and set it on the table, glancing up at the late hour displayed on the clock. "I think we both know what needs to be done, Sir."

"Oh yeah." He breathed out.

"And I can't…"

His eyes slid to hers, taking in her profile. "I know." After a moment, he took a deep breath. "I'll manage, I'm sure."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sam stood up and began to tidy up the place a little. "The guest room is set up for you, Sir."

He stretched his legs, standing up and neatly piling the books on the table. "I just don't understand something."

"What's that, Sir?"

"Why me?" He thrust his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "I mean, we were all there. I saw what you saw, touched what you touched…"

"The water, maybe? You did go for a swim if I remember correctly…"

He let out a light snort. "Yeah. I still stand by the suspicion that you pushed me in, Captain."

Sam let out a smile before clearing her throat. "If I did, then why don't I feel any smug satisfaction?" She turned off the light of the living room before checking the front door and back door.

Jack made himself useful and checked all the windows before he followed her to the guest bedroom. "Thanks again, Carter. For putting me up, for helping me. It really goes above and beyond the call -"

She nodded, leaning against the doorframe. "- tomorrow's a big day for you, Sir." She interrupted him, afraid of what discoveries he might make, should he ponder her role in the affair any more. It _was_ way beyond the call of duty, way beyond her call as a scientist. It was friendship, family…and something more. And it was that exact _something more _that frightened her to secrecy. "These past few days have been trying for both of us, I can imagine. We should probably get some rest."

He watched her take a small step toward him, and watched a shy hand reach out and give his shoulder a light squeeze. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to collect his bearings. When he opened his eyes, he saw her disappear into her room, leaving the door partially open. He remained for a few moments, listening to the rustling that came from her room. After everything had settled, he slipped in and stood at the end of her bed, watching her as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He stood there for almost ten minutes, his eyes taking in her features at their repose, before turning and silently making his way to his room. He pulled off the jeans and hung them over the back of the chair that sat in front of the vanity mirror. He watched as his empty reflection offered no acknowledgement to his image. Crawling into bed, he folded the covers down, allowing his torso to remain unhidden in the balmy night. It wasn't long until exhaustion took it's toll and he felt himself being pulled toward slumber's domain.

Sam huffed, tossing back the covers and slapping a hand to her forehead. Her body was exhausted. Her mind had shut off. And yet, something was keeping her awake. She screwed her eyes shut, knowing very well what, nay _who_ was plaguing not her thoughts, but her heart. Pushing herself up, she padded towards his room, stopping to gently push the door open.

The nightlight in the hall cast a muted light in his room. She could see the lower half of his form, encased in the bedding. Walking alongside the bed, she stopped right near the bedside table before dropping to her knees. Holding her breath, she placed a hand right above the folded covers, closing her eyes as her fingers gently teased his abdomen.

Jack inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt a slight pressure on his stomach. Opening his eyes, he dropped his head to the side, seeing her shadowed figure. "Carter?" He whispered, placing a hand over hers. He gently squeezed her fingers. "What's up?"

She pressed her forehead against the side of the mattress, her voice muffled. "When we found out that you…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "When we found out that you left us, Sir, I thought it was dream." She raised her head, now resting her chin on the mattress.

Even in the darkness, he could see the blue of her eyes. Even without light, he could see tears glistening. "A dream." He repeated after her, his hand still holding hers as her fingers gently caressed the small hairs that dusted right below his bellybutton.

"A bad dream." She swallowed.

"And now?"

"And now…" She followed his worded lead, her hand cupping his cheek. "And now, I'm so afraid I'll wake up and find you gone." She paused, giving him a slight shrug as her hand slipped from his cheek. "Again."

"Hey…" He warned her amicably, reaching over and turning on the light. They both cringed, squinting as they eyes adjusted to the light. "I'm here. In the flesh and bone." He gave her a lame smile. "You just can't see it…yet." He leaned his head back on the pillow. "Tomorrow, I'll head back to P3-la-dee-da and this whole mess'll be cleared up." He gave her hand a friendly pat before withdrawing it. "It'll be all back to normal in no time. I promise." He smiled, watching her give him a teary nod before standing up. "Carter?"

"Yes Sir?" She stopped, turning around to face him.

"C'mere."

She moved back to his side and stood expectantly. "Um Sir…I can't see what you are…"

"A hug," he chuckled, pulling her down so she was half lying on him, half kneeling on the floor. He sighed contently, breathing in her scent as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." He murmured, cupping the back of her head, fingers lightly gripping the strands of golden hair.

She shook her head, losing herself in the feel of his body against hers - of his skin beneath her touch. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you tomorrow, Sir. I would it's just -"

"- hey, it's okay Carter. You're on forced leave. Wouldn't want to you to ruin your record."

She pulled back slightly, giving him a sad smile.

He brought his hand up to her face, allowing the back of his fingers to gently graze her cheek before tracing the contour of her jaw line. He allowed his gaze to trail down her face, looking at the tops of her breasts as they lay flattened against his chest. He swallowed hard, dragging his eyes up, resting them on her lips. Without hesitation, perhaps to curb any second thoughts or to prevent her imminent escape, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, leaning closer for a more aggressive capture. He kissed her hungrily, selfishly uncaring whether it was reciprocated or not. He needed his fix, needed what he longed for in order to give him strength for tomorrow's ordeal. He needed, for just this night, to forget the military, forget the missions, forget his rank, forget everything. Except for her.

He finally pulled back, breathing heavily as he felt her heart race alongside his. "Carter…" He whispered, out of breath.

"Hmm."

"Say something." He swallowed, his hands now holding her securely against his chest.

"My knees hurt a little, Sir."

There was an awkward pause, filled only with their heavy breathing.

"Oh." His hands slid down her waist, inviting her to join him on the bed. "On your feet, Captain. Don't make me make it an order."

"Oh, so you're pulling rank?" She laughed, getting to her feet and standing before him.

He let his eyes wash over her frame. "Oh yeah. And I'm ordering you to get your ass into bed." He grabbed hold of her hand, interrupting any devilish tricks. "_My_ bed, Captain."

She looked down at him, her eyes taking in his body placement by the sheets and covers that formed abnormal bumps. She reached down, gliding her hand up his stomach until she reached his chest. Pushing him down, she straddled his lower waist, feeling his arousal press against her. "I always knew you had a thing for scientists," she breathed out, a wicked grin on her face.

"Yeah well, I always knew you had a fetish for the Invisible Man." He countered, pulling her down for another kiss. He kissed down her chin and neck, kissing her breasts through the thin material of her tank top.

She let her head drop back as her hands cupped the back of his head, urging him to continue. "This is so weird," she whispered, reaching to kiss him again. "To feel you but not to see you…"

"Feels good." He thrust up against her, letting her know of his desire, of her affect on him.

"We really going to do this?" Her voice was breathy, the words disappearing into his mouth as her lips nipped at his, her tongue reaching out to taste him. "The military -"

"- doesn't apply to me anymore. I'm dead according to them." He pulled at he thin spaghetti-straps of her tank top, pulling the garment down. His eyes feasted on her pert breasts as his lips reached for a pebbled nipple.

She let her head dip back, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin. Fingers laced behind his head as she moved against him. "I was thinking…" She breathed, her breath hitching as he bit down gently.

"Hmm?"

"The ritual."

"Ritual?" He repeated, voiced muffled as he nipped at her skin before moving to lavish attention on the other breast.

"To get back to normal," she husked, "apparently Khum was the one who reunited Osiris with his body."

"Carter…" He warned, his hand snaking around her to rest on the small of her back.

"Sir, think about it…"

"…I don't think now is the time for thinking." He began, allowing both his hands to slip down to her bottom, cupping each cheek and giving her a squeeze. "Especially about _that_."

"I just…think about it Sir," she continued, though her breathing grew ragged as she felt herself being pressed against his arousal. "Osiris's spirit, after death…was reunited with his body."

He grunted as he slipped his hands underneath the thin cotton of her jogging pants and panties, feeling her flesh against his skin. "Great. Gotcha. Find Khum. Find release."

"Sir…it's pronounced _K-oohm_," her voice lay flat, but he could see the mischief in her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, hands stilled in their places, bodies still fused and chests still heaving. Moments of silence continued before they both broke out into laughter, Jack taking the opportunity to claim her mouth, forcing his tongue to dance with hers. Giggles still filtered through and he swallowed them, as his able hands began to slide her jogging pants down her shapely legs.

He pushed her back slightly, drinking in the contours and shadows the light splayed across her body. Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and guided her towards him. He let out a slow hiss as her fingers made contact with his arousal, letting his head drop back as she continued at the helm.

"So, tomorrow…I ask for Khum."

She glanced up, wishing she could see his face, his eyes. Wishing she could see the effect she had on him. "Yes Sir." She knelt down on either side of his thighs as her hand continued to move up and down his length. Bending down, she let her tongue slide against his skin before taking him in her mouth, humming slightly as she felt his buck his hips.

He let out a moan as his fingers tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head. "C'mere…" His mouth reached for hers and they were once again joined as he felt her body stretch out against his.

Skin slid against skin as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, fingers gently gripping his cheek as she kept him from withdrawing. She could feel his hardness between them, feel his need continue its build as he moved against her.

She sat back against her heels, her body still pressed against him. She could feel him against her core, and she moved enticingly, sliding herself against him. Smiling softly, she grabbed hold of his erection and positioned herself on top of him before she slid down, biting her lip as he filled her.

Jack groaned aloud, grabbing hold of her hips as he held her against him. He breathed hard, whispering her name as they just remained, enjoying their heightened sense of connection, a pact of both body and mind unifying as one.

He moaned softly, giving her knees a little nudge, enticing her to move. He closed his eyes, focusing on controlling himself all the while enjoying himself, which was proving to be harder than imaginable. Having his blonde companion move against him, feeling her walls grip him tightly was about ready to push him over the edge.

Hooking his legs under her, he flipped them over, bracing his weight on his forearms. He thrust inside of her slowly, keeping up a steady momentum that ensured a decent longevity. "I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful you are…" He murmured softly.

"Then again, cheese was never your thing," she remarked sarcastically, giving him a devilish smile. She stared up, seeing her ceiling but feeling him: his weight, each thrust, each connection that jolted through her system. "Wish I could see you," she mumbled, her words muffled as his mouth descended on hers.

"Carter…"

She nodded, sensing his need for release. "I'm close too." She wrapped her legs around his waist, her body spasming with ecstasy as he thrust deeper in to her. "Oh God…" She moaned into his neck, her teeth nipping at his invisible skin. "I'm so close…"

He sped up his ministrations, thrusting hard. His finger found her small bundle of nerves, stroking her until her muscles tightened around him. He smiled, watching as she closed her eyes, her mouth opened slightly and her exhalation just barely a whisper as she crashed over the edge.

A few minutes later, with that image still in his mind, he too reached his pinnacle, grunting as he spilled into her. Her arms around his waist, he let himself be guided down, still distributing most of his weight on his arms. He placed a small kiss on her temple as he reached over, grabbing a couple of Kleenex from the bedside table. Gently cleaning her up and then himself, he balled the tissues in another one and tossed it on the nightstand.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she flicked off the table lamp and lay back down, her hands immediately finding his body. She ran them up his chest as he settled down on his side, one hand folded underneath the pillow, and the other tracing lazy circles on her tummy.

"Jack?"

They both knew that words weren't needed to express their level of love. Their connection was just that strong.

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "I know. Me too." His words caressed her mouth as he deepened the kiss. "Me too." He pulled back slightly and watched her settle against him, pressing her body against his. "Goodnight Carter." He kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to rest a beat longer.

"Goodnight Sir."

He shifted slightly, pressing his forehead against the crook of her neck, one arm protectively wrapped around her waist. He sighed with a smile. _Carter__and Sir_. _Sir and Carter._ Despite the much longed for _next-step_ in their relationship, it was still who they were. Perhaps in time, he would get to know _Samantha_ and perhaps she would grow to tolerate _Jack_, but for the moment, he was in love with Carter. With his Carter.

--tbc--


	6. Chapter 6

Morning found him before the alarm's wake and he gently reached over his sleeping companion, dotting her face with a kiss as he preempted the alerting ring. Cautiously sliding out of bed, he tiptoed to the bathroom across the hall, a quick shower being his intent.

Inhaling deeply, her eyes fluttered open before she gently turned on her side, glancing at the empty space beside her. Fingers gently traced the pillow before she glanced over her shoulder, staring in direction of the bathroom.

He stood under the shower's powerful jet, allowing the water to cascade over him and soothe his muscles. Leaning his head against the cool tile, he thought of his upcoming day - actions that would affect the rest of his life. There were so many things he hadn't thought about and despite the urgency of the situation, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything except for her body. Her face. Her voice. He smiled softly to himself: her spirit.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and let the water run down his face and neck. It was going to be a long journey and he knew the results weren't one-hundred percent. There was no way of even knowing if the effect was reversible. If there would be any long-term consequences. He swallowed hard, wondering if Sam would stick with him through and through.

His thoughts were interrupted by two cold hands, pressing against his shoulder blades until he was almost pressed up against the wall. He glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. "Careful Carter, we could'a had an accident down there." He gave a grin at her chuckle, glancing down at the faucet between his legs.

He turned around, hands immediately finding her skin, bringing her closer under the shower's warm spray. "I'm the one cursed with stealth," he mentioned, referring to her entrance into the shower, undetected.

She took a step back, leaning against the other side of wall as she watched him.

His thoughts came back to haunt him. Had she figured out that should his invisible state be permanent, there would be more negative aspects than positives through her eyes? He pressed his lips together, dropping his chin to his chest. "Look Carter, I -"

"- I can see you." She interrupted him, eyes watching him.

He just noticed her happiness, just heard it in her voice. "W-what?" He glanced down at his own body, still seeing nothing through his eyes.

"With the water," she began, taking a step towards him. Her hand slid down his shoulder, reaching down to clasp his fingers. Her other hand remained active, tracing around his nipple before leaning and gently taking it between her teeth. She guided him further under the spray, watching as each drop left a whispered trace of his form.

Not taking her eyes off his somewhat visible form, she reached for the soap and gently lathered it. Pressing the bar against his skin, she began to paint him, watching as the suds revealed the body that had connected with hers last night. The body belonging to the man who she spent countless nights dreaming of.

He gave her the time she needed, standing patiently still and enjoying the feel of her hands as she massaged the soap into his skin. Watching her concentration and arousal was breathtaking, and he inhaled deeply as her hands began to move downwards, lathering soap over his awakening member.

"I miss seeing you…" She whispered, taking a step back from him.

He glanced at her when she stopped abruptly, holding his breath and waiting for her to declare that this wasn't going to work out.

She brought her body back against his, hands feeling the skin she couldn't see. "I still can't believe you're here…alive." She paused, fingers reaching for his face until she found his lips. She traced them before leaning up and giving him a tender kiss. "…that you're here with me."

He brought his hands forward, cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for another kiss. "Scared me for a minute," he whispered between kisses, "thought you were going to leave me…"

She took a step back, brow furrowed. "Why would I do that?"

He closed the distance, embracing her. "Because maybe you realized that if I'm stuck like this, we could never have a normal relationship."

She scoffed, kissing him on the neck. "When has our relationship ever _been_ normal?"

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it wisely. "Good point."

She laughed, turning slightly and leaning against the adjacent wall. Grabbing hold of his shoulders, she pulled him towards her, lifting her leg and resting it on the outside of his thigh.

"I wouldn't be able to take you to dinner. Ever. We could maybe pull off the movies," he mumbled, leaning against her. He glanced down at her leg, which had started to gently rub up and down his calf before hooking itself around his thigh. He cleared his throat, feeling her heat against his arousal. "You can forget about a wedding ceremony, unless you want the National Inquirer to cover it."

"Jack."

His head shot up, not only at the intonation of her voice, but also at the use of his name.

"So what, you've been in here drowning in your pity?" She rolled her eyes, one hand sliding down his taut stomach before venturing down lower. "We'll deal with those moments when they come. I just…I just want you." She leaned forward and kissed him hard as her hand grasped his erection, fingers coaxing it to hardness. "I don't care about those things. I care…a lot…about you." She smoothed out her kisses along his jaw before reaching for his lips once more. "Love you."

"That's…" He paused, giving her a crooked grin. "Really cheesy."

She laughed, leaning her head against the tile as she looked at him with lust filled eyes. "So you gonna do me before you go?"

He closed his eyes, letting out a small moan as his hands became animate, one gently pinching her nipple while the other trailed down her torso until he reached his destination. "Already wet, Captain?" He grinned, grabbing hold of her hand that still caressed his erection, and guided it closer to her, pressing the tip against her core.

She shivered, hands now gripping his shoulders as she prepared for him to enter her. She raised her leg higher, opening up for him. She moaned softly, her breath captured by his mouth as he entered her, finding that familiar rhythm that they had discovered last night.

* * *

They emerged out of the shower half an hour later, each sporting a reddish tint from the accumulation of steam, words whispered and caresses administered - though Sam's was the only one who's colouring was apparent. They dressed in relative silence, seldom interrupted by Jack's lame comment and Sam's giggled response.

Sitting at the table, he watched as she devoured the waffles that he had made with an amused smile.

She picked up on the silence, throwing a sheepish grin over to where he sat. "What? Sex makes me hungry, okay?"

"If the level of your hunger is in any relation to the quality of sex, I'm a very proud man."

She laughed out loud, throwing him those kind of smiles that made him weak at the knees. "So," she sobered up, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "you thought about _how_ you're going to get to the mountain? You can't drive because an unmanned vehicle cruising down the highway will surely get some looks. Can't hail a cab because no one is going to stop for, well…no one."

After a long period of silence, Jack sighed aloud. "You know, I'm really glad you can't see the dumbfounded look on my face."

She breathed out a laugh. "Oh, I can imagine it, Sir."

There was another pause, a little more tense this time. "I'm giving you _such_ a dirty look right now, Captain."

She smiled at the humour lacing his tone. "We can leave whenever you're ready, Sir."

"Carter…last time I checked, you were suspended -"

"- I know, Sir. I figure I can drop you off a little ways in, and then you can put your stealth to good use."

He nodded at her teasing. "Yes well, it's not going to be very hard this time."

She cleared her plate and his, setting them in the dishwasher and turning the cycle on. "Ready? Do you need any provisions, Sir?"

"Don't really have a place to put them, now do I?" He scoffed at her. "And here I thought I was sleeping with a scientist."

She rolled her eyes. "I can think of a place to put 'em…" She mumbled as she walked out the door.

"Care to repeat that, Captain? Your CO didn't catch that last part." Jack replied, following her out and locking the door behind him.

* * *

She dropped him about a click away, putting her car into park near an alley. She rested her hands in her lap, smiling sadly as she felt his hand on her thigh, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Carter. Stop worrying. That's an order."

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, giving him access to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Humming softly, she reached her hand, sliding it up to his jaw and leaning over to kiss him. "Be careful, Sir."

"Me? I'm always careful."

She raised her eyebrow, opening her mouth to retort but he cut her off.

"Okay. Bad example." He shrugged, leaning back in the seat. "It'll be a piece of cake. No one can see me, I'll head out undetected, get the information on how to turn back to normal from the colourful - er, invisible locals, and I'll be back in time for dinner." He paused. "See? Piece of cake. Hm, maybe we can have some cake after."

Sam remained silent, looking at the Cheyenne Mountain in the distance. "You do have an advantage…"

"See? It'll be easy. I'll give you a call once I'm back in."

She nodded, reaching over for his hand and holding it tightly. "Come back to me." It was a murmur but the intensity was not lost to his ears. She turned to face him, eyes pleading. "I can't lose you again. Not after all this."

He leaned over, catching her lips by surprise. "I'll come back. I promise."

* * *

He smiled, his ego needing no stroking as he managed to infiltrate one of the most heaviest guarded complexes in the U.S. He literally had to physically stop himself from whistling smugly as he walked casually through the busy halls of the SGC.

Stopping off at the infirmary, the revengeful thought of jamming an extra large needle into Janet's backside did cross his mind, but he quickly dismissed that evil thought with a smile. He discreetly swiped a couple of sedatives and quickly retreated from the infirmary, careful to avoid any witnesses from seeing a few floating syringes.

Making his way to the command room, he quickly sedated Walter and the other officer on duty, dragging their bodies and leaning them up against the wall. He took a seat in Walter's chair and was about to enter the code to seal off the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jumping, he placed a hand to his chest, meeting the amused blue eyes of his lover.

"Damnit Carter. You have _got_ to stop doing that!" His brow furrowed. "How did you get in? I thought you were suspended…" He whispered, looking over her shoulder, making sure the coast was clear.

"Snuck in through the back. It's a long climb down, Sir."

"That it is." He turned toward the computer, as he finished typing up the code. "How did you know where I was?"

"Saw the chair moving." She remarked casually, looking out into the deserted embarkation room. "Now's our chance, Sir." She moved beside him, entering the coordinates in the computer.

"Our chance?" He raised his eyebrow. "Carter…you're in enough trouble as it is. I don't want to drag you into this…"

She turned, voice intense. "Sir, you need me. You may not need me to go, but you do need me to get back. Without a GDO code, we won't even open the iris. And even if you have one, what do you think will happen when you come in?"

"Well, I expected to be … back to normal by then." He stated lamely, watching her finger hover over the execute command.

"And if you weren't?"

He nodded. "If you're sure…" He closed his eyes as he felt her hands on his chest, trailing up to his jaw as her thumbs rested on each corner of his mouth. He kissed her back with fervour, both knowing that this was a dangerous step they were taking. Going wasn't as much his concern as their return, knowing that she could very well be shot for trespassing. He screwed his eyes shut, not even wanting to think of that situation. "Let's go. We gotta go now."

She nodded. "Door's sealed? Hammond has the code but it'll stop 'em for awhile."

"Yeah. You got the GDO?"

"Yes Sir."

The two rushed out of the room as the klaxons started to ring, and the gate started to dial. Running into the embarkation room, they moved to either side and opened the electronic box, dismantling the doors.

The final chevron locked and they both watched as the gate blossomed into life.

"Captain Carter!"

She turned around, meeting the livid and shocked gaze of George Hammond.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice boomed from the microphone.

To the side, they both heard men trying to enter through the door.

"I am ordering you to cease this nonsense, Captain! You are trespassing. If you go through that gate, I can not protect you from any consequences that may arise." His voice softened a touch, though she could see the change more in his eyes. "Samantha. I know Colonel O'Neill's death has taken its toll, but you're not thinking sensibly at the moment." He paused. "We can get you some help, Sam."

She looked at him with worried eyes, closing them when she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. "No going back now, Sir. Let's go." With one last look at the base's General , she grabbed Jack's hand and they quickly walked into the gate, officially sealing her fate as a fugitive.

--tbc--


End file.
